LA GESTION DEL CAOS
by ZoeMuki
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Voldemort, La comunidad Magica volvio a la calma... pero nunca previeeron que algo mas grande estaba por llegar.


**Prologo**

La ultima vez que los magos sufrieron algo así fue en lo que ellos llamaron "el resurgimiento de la magia negra, los años oscuros". Pocos en la contabilización del Caos, pero para la comunidad mágica fue terriblemente y dolorosamente larga. Acostumbrados a llevar solo su vida fácil y plena como lo tuvieron sus padres y los padres de sus padres. Ellos, los hijos, no tenían lo necesario para enfrentar a la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos. Los magos que vivieron entre los 1960 y 1999 sufrieron tal vez uno de los mayores magos tenebrosos que dio la naturaleza. Tom Sorvolo Riddley o más conocido como Lord Voldemort. Pero para que ello hubiera ocurrido se tiene que mirar todo el entorno que rodeo a Lord Voldemort. Con una comunidad mágica que veía a los muggles, humanos sin ningún tipo de magia, inferiores a ellos y no dignos de confianza. Llevando una opresión a criaturas mágicas que tenían igual o mayor criterio que los propios magos (centauros, elfos, duendes etc.) por más de 1000 años, Riddley pudo llevar su visión de las cosas.

Pero después de la caída de Lord Voldemort por parte de Harry Potter, los aspectos que rigen la vida de los magos no han cambiado mucho, o tal vez no ha cambiado nada. Los elfos siguen tratados de la misma forma. Los centauros siguen en las reservaciones que los magos han "cedido" pues para la comunidad mágica no le tiene uso. Tal vez los duendes han tenido una leve mejora... ya no los arrestan por cualquier motivo, no hay que molestar a los únicos que llevan el oro mágico de toda la comunidad mágica global. Hay intentos de mejorar para bien estos aspectos, pero a pesar de las legislaciones, si no hay una verdadera voluntad de cambiar como lo demuestra la amplia mayoría de magos, puede ser que pronto este sea el último error que cometan.

Las fuerzas que por centurias han estudiado los centauros se llaman _Líneas del Caos_, guían las grandes ondas etéreas que interferirán con el orden planetario normal. Estas interferencias perturban el buen funcionamiento de las cosas, que son, fueron o serán. Es decir, afecta desde el más microscópico ser unicelular hasta los grandes árboles que todavía no mueren de pie. Estas Líneas del Caos pueden ser redirigidas por fuerzas propias del espacio, la gravedad. En un estadio normal las _Líneas_ y el espacio convergen de tal manera que viven en armonía, o al menos no producen nada nuevo en el espacio. Pero en los casos en el que crean algo, ese terreno pasa a ser lo que los científicos muggles llaman _**antimaterias,**_ que todo lo que toque va a ser eliminado, absorbido o transformado en más antimaterias. Son pocos los magos que tienen conocimiento sobre las Líneas del Caos, solo los que han podido tener contacto con Centauros y haber recibido sus enseñanzas sabe de la importancia de lo revelado. Son aun menos los magos que saben que los científicos muggles poseen tan grande poder, dominando a tal punto que pueden volver a crear materia normal de la antimateria. Pero los que saben guían con mucho cuidado a los científicos, aunque ellos ya han superado con creces a los magos de asuntos interplanetarios que rigen en las comunidades mágicas. Pero lo que magos y científicos no saben es que como en este lado la materia formo los planetas, el sol, las estrellas y a todas las formas vivas, la antimateria crea también en su seno formas tan terribles que ni en las propias pesadillas en el que viven los dementores puede ser imaginadas. Y como nosotros que estamos explorando este basto universo, ellos ya exploraron el suyo y el siguiente paso es venir a este plano de la realidad. Y la caída de Lord Voldemort le ha abierto esta oportunidad

1. El Accidente

No lo creo, me niego a creerlo

¿Qué no crees querido?- respondió una hermosa joven en camisón mientras le servia una taza de humeante café al muchacho que leía el periódico

El muchacho había comentado para si mismo la noticia que acababa de leer en el periódico y se asusto un poco el escuchar una respuesta a una pregunta que había lanzado al aire. Bajo un poco el periódico para ver a su interlocutora, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta que tenia una compañía tan agradable con un par de fenomenales piernas que se veían a través del camisón.

Que los muggles van a lanzar una misión a Marte- respondió el muchacho mientras doblaba el periódico y lo ponía a un costado.

¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?- pregunto bostezando la rubia mientras llevaba su taza de café a la boca

Bueno, no- admitió el muchacho- pero, caray. Los magos solo llegamos a ir hasta la Luna en el 1864, y fue solo una vez, aparte que fue negada. En cambio los muggles en conjunto han ido más de 10 veces, sin contar todos los satélites y ondas...

Sondas, Michael- corrigió la chica mientras cogía el Profeta, que mostraba en primera plana otro intento de ataque de Dementores en un poblado

Gracias Sonia. Ahora van a mandar una expedición a Marte. Como quisiera estar allí- dijo en tono soñador

Yo también -admitió Sonia- ahora que los dementores están locos

¿Siguen en sus treces los dementores?- pregunto con avidez Michael mientras terminaba el café

A ha –respondió Sonia mientras desaparecía en el periódico- dicen que es la tercera villa que atacan en los últimos 4 meses y mira, este poblado esta a unos kilómetros de aquí- agrego Sonia mientras estiraba el periódico en la mesa para mostrárselo a Michael.

Yo solo espero que ataquen en el trabajo. Ese Barlishfe nos tiene a todos atareados. Pensar que los duendes se alineen con los Centauros es algo descabellado. ¿Sabes que quiere?- pregunto Michael con el ceño fruncido- Quiere que vigilemos a los Duendes de Ragnok. Ellos no necesitan aliarse con nadie, solitos pueden hacer puré a todo el Ministerio.

Pero no lo hacen, sigo diciendo que es muestra de caballerosidad. Ya es hora que le den algo de crédito- respondió Sonia en tono apaciguador, mientras volvía a acomodar el Profeta frente a ella.

Hey Sonia, ¿por qué todavía no estas lista?- pregunto Michael con sorpresa al percatarse la hora

Hoy no hay trabajo querido, el jefe tiene una reunión con los representantes de las agencias espaciales y las nuevas empresas civiles. Hay que hallar un punto medio entre nuestras exigencias y la de ellos.- explico mientras cogía por encima del periódico una tostada

Entonces supongo que habrá cena hoy cuando regrese del trabajo- respondió Michael relamiéndose

Supones mal, sabes que yo para la cocina soy un algoritmo negativo

Pero...

Así que si quieres cenar y tener postre- dijo mostrando sus piernas de manera coqueta- deberás salir un poco temprano hoy.

Michael asintió, en verdad Sonia sabia como tenerlo dominado. Solo le quedo reír, se puso su sombrero muggle que Sonia le había regalado por su cumpleaños y se dirigió a la puerta, pensando que era hora de ponerle unas clases de cocina a Sonia, pues ese par de piernas no iban a durar para siempre, y él no podía estar a cada rato inventándose excusas con Barlishfe, ya había matado mediante excusas a toda su familia, incluida cuarta generación.

En Verdad a Michael le gustaba la vida en la campiña de las afueras de Londres, pero a Sonia no tanto. El problema con Sonia es que trabaja en la Agencia Espacial Europea, que regula la transmisión de datos y orbitas para los satélites de esta parte del globo. A pesar de aparecerse cerca de las oficinas de la agencia, varias veces la habían invitado a cenar varios compañeros del trabajo. A Michael no le importaba mucho que Sonia saliera a cenar con sus compañeros. Sus supervisores eran ya cincuentones y la curva de la vida de algunos sobrepasaba los de un tonel de cerveza. A parte que cuando querían dejarla en su casa "para tomarnos unos cafés antes de separarnos" Sonia les indicaba que vivía en Oakley, lo que significaba mas de dos horas de viaje ida y vuelta, por lo que la embarcaban en un taxi con un "nos vemos el lunes" y la dejaban partir. Sonia se molestaba con Michael cada vez que la recibía después que se bajaba a cinco cuadras del paradero de taxis, despedía al conductor y desaparecía y aparecía frente a Michael. Michael por su parte estaba encantado.

No pongas esa cara de idiota Michael, ¿cuándo nos mudamos?

No hay apuro Sonia, no dijiste que querías un lugar tranquilo después de trabajar...

Pero es lejos Michael, además no compares, en el Ministerio puedes aparecerte. En cambio en la Agencia tengo que ir hasta el Pony Pisador (un pub exclusivo para magos cerca donde trabaja Sonia) para poder desaparecer tranquilamente. Y son seis cuadras.

Pero querida, me gusta la vista que se da cada vez que tomamos el tren cuando vamos a Londres...

Eso es otra cosa que hay que charlar Michael

Michael es lo que se conoce como sangre sucia. Su padre, que era operador de trenes en Londres y su madre, que atendía en una tienda cerca de la estación, no sabían muy bien que hacer con la carta que había sido traída por una lechuza parda de ojos verdes hace 12 años atrás. A Michael no cabía en si, era mago, ahora podía transformar en arpía a esa niña chinche (_o mejor, la transformo en chinche_, pensó.) Cuando una familia de magos que vivían en el barrio donde viven los padres de Michael se acercó para ayudarlos con respecto a Hogwarts a Michael se le vino la noche. La hija de la pareja de magos era la misma niña arpía (próxima a ser chinche) que le hacia la vida imposible en el parque del barrio: Sonia

Sonia por otra parte es una sangre limpia, es decir hija de mago y bruja. Cuando se volvieron a cruzar la vista ya eran jóvenes en Hogwarts. Ambos estaban en el cuarto curso y solo compartían una clase en todo su horario: Estudios Muggles. Michael quería un curso fácil y ese era el indicado pero Sonia siempre le intereso los artefactos e ingenios muggles. Pero ese curso también paso a interesarse en los muggles (o en los magos que provinieran de ellos). Así que Michael no tuvo oportunidad, Sonia hizo y deshizo como deseó a Michael los 3 años que les quedaba en Hogwarts. Michael agradeció bastante al cielo por seguir vivo después de los intentos de maleficios que le ocurrían por haberse quedado con una de las mejores chicas de toda la escuela, sobre todo un sangre sucia como él. Pero Michael conocía muy bien a Sonia, eso significaba para ella que había hecho bien en enamorase de alguien como Michael, que no se quejo ninguna vez, ni chisto cuando le soltaron esa cría de salamandra de fuego en el pelo en la clase que mas le gustaba, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Tal vez por todas esas veces que Michael saco la cara por su relación fue que ella decidió entrar a una carrera muggle.

¿Carrera aeroespacial? ¿Sonia, qué estas fumando?- pregunto riendo Michael una noche que salieron al lago, evitando a Filch y a esa estúpida gata que con las justas podía andar de lo vieja que era.

No, en serio, tú sabes que mi curso preferido es la Aritmancia, pero se me es muy fácil. Y en la comunidad Mágica no hay carrera para usar números y algoritmos que no sea Gringotts o saber hacer una carta astral- repuso con un bufido, tal vez acordándose de la profesora Trelaweney

Pero amor, debes seguir otros estudios en institutos muggles para que te acepten en la Nasa o en el SETI. Son de tres a cinco años más de estudios.

¿Y no me puedes esperar 3 años más Michael Hephestos Harris?- respondió molesta Sonia con tal fuerza de voz que a Michael le costo bastante que Sonia se diera cuenta que estaba gritando y podía despertar a todo el castillo.- Y tu ¿que carrera vas a seguir?- pregunto Sonia ya mas calmada

La decisión de Michael fue providencial. A él, que venia de hijos muggles le llamaba la atención todo lo referente a los magos. Pero sobre todo a las criaturas. Al comienzo Sonia puso reparos, pero Michael le dijo que era lo mejor, así podría apoyar con sus estudios, pues sabía que los padres de ella no aceptarían que su hija siguiera una carrera muggle, así como no aceptaban su relación con Michael.

Tal y como lo tenia planeado Michael salió de Hogwarts con sus sobresalientes en los Éxtasis que le pedían en el Ministerio para acceder a una plaza en la Comisión de Criaturas Mágicas. Accedió al cargo de ayudante del sub. Secretario de la Oficina de Coordinación de los Duendes. Al comienzo dudo en aceptar, pero Sonia lo amenazo con dejarlo si botaba esta oportunidad. Se encontraban viviendo con las justas en un barrio muggle, cerca al Caldero Chorreante y eso ponía de mal humor a Sonia, y eso afectaba los estudios muggles que ella llevaba. Michael fue a regañadientes a la entrevista pensando cuanto tiempo le tomaría al Ministerio pasarlo a otra área.

Aun seguía allí, pero la paga es buena, dado que había que tratar con Duendes (aunque para Michael era lo mismo que enfrentarse a los papas de Sonia). Espero a Sonia los 4 años que le tomo ingresar y recibirse como Ingeniera de Sistemas, Desarrolladora de Programas y proyectos aeroespaciales y Experta en desarrollo de soluciones. Así que cuando Sonia se sintió lista para postular a la Agencia Espacial Europea, se caso con Michael (para evitar que se le escapara en caso de fracasar) y cruzo los dedos. Para alegría de ambos, la Agencia acepto su solicitud y le pidieron que fuera a la sede Londres, que se encargaba del monitoreo de los satélites europeos.

De eso ya eran dos años. Sonia había aceptado eso de tomar el tren para ir a trabajar, pero eso tenia el inconveniente de levantarse demasiado temprano. Michael sabia que a Sonia le molestaba levantarse demasiado temprano si podía aparecerse como ellos decían. Pero a él le gustan los trenes, siempre fue así, desde que veía a su padre en ese pequeño receptáculo donde accionaba los interruptores que maniobraba el tren. Era algo natural ver los trenes pues su abuelo fue maquinista y el padre de su abuelo también. Sonia de niña, en el parque cerca de la casa donde ella se escapaba para jugar con otros niños, magos o muggles, molestaba a Michael diciéndole que su padre era tonto, que trabajar todos los días en tan estrecho espacio es deprimente. Michael termino pensando que era verdad, así que dejo de gustarle. Cuando a su padre se le descubrió cáncer en el estomago, ni bien salió de Hogwarts, Michael hablo él con para que dejara el trabajo. Pero vio que su padre en casa sin hacer nada era más deprimente que verlo en su cubículo de conductor. Y para mayor sorpresa de Michael su padre era feliz conduciendo, _pues no es el trabajo lo que importa, sino sentirse útil y feliz con lo que uno hace, recuérdalo bien hijo_. Dejo morir a su padre pues el estatuto del secreto prohíbe que los muggles, conocidos o parientes, tengan contacto con la comunidad mágica, sus instituciones o algo referentes a ellos sin el permiso del Ministerio. Sonia sabe muy bien que Michael se le remuerde la conciencia no haber intentado salvar a su padre, sabiendo que en el Hospital de accidentes y Heridas Mágicas de San Mungo se le pudo salvar. Así que Sonia había aceptado ir en tren, pues sabia que a Michael le recordaba a su padre. Pero una cosa era recordar y otra vivir en el pasado. Ya habían hablado de eso y antes que Sonia se impusiera (como siempre lo hace) Michael pensaba la forma de poder llevar la fiesta en paz. Metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que el tren aumentaba de velocidad y que los pocos pasajeros del vagón se quejaban que la luz disminuía rápidamente.

¡Oiga!

¿Qué? ¿qué pasa?

Pasa que ha habido un apagón general en este vagón- respondió un muchacho que estaba parado frente a Michael.

¿Un apagón?,- pregunto riendo Michael que veía parpadear las luces del vagón- lo dudo chico, sino el acondicionado también habría cedido y hace mas frió que...

Michael se quedo pensando, en los trenes no había aire acondicionado y eran las 6:35 de la mañana y acababa de entrar al segundo túnel. Eso debía pasar sino a las 6:45. Debían salir de la brecha oscura dentro de 2 minutos pero ya había pasado un minuto de más y seguían a oscuras.

Señor creo que me estoy volviendo ciego y me siento terrible, ayúdeme- imploro el chico antes de caer encima de Michael. Michael se libro del peso muerto (el muchacho) y lo sentó a su costado. Vio que su aliento salía de su boca, vaho que suele ocurrir cuando es invierno o cuando estas en presencia de...

*** Gestión del Caos***

Realmente gracioso saber que los famosos sean iguales a nosotros, Catherine

Si Christopher, iguales a nosotros con excepción que ella tiene un Porshe 911 en la puerta y yo un utilitario

Bueno Cath, no se puede todo- respondió Christopher riendo y continuo-, en otras noticias, la próxima misión a Marte parece estar mas cerca de lo que pensábamos. Después de llegar a un acuerdo la Nasa, Agencia Espacial Europea, y las empresas civiles del ramo han acordado unir fuerzas en lo que se llamara El Consorcio Marte, grupo que vera la exploración y explotación del planeta Rojo. Aquí el comentario del jefe de transmisión de datos de la misión, Bartolomé Wisse

Aun es pronto para dar detalles, lo que puedo adelantar es que la Agencia Espacial Europea dará apoyo a la Nasa, así como asistencia a las empresas privadas que deseen participar eso significa....

Eso significa que habrá mas dinero para esta casa- agrego de manera sarcástica Sonia que estaba metida en la cama, con un tazón de avena viendo la televisión. Lo que le gustaba después de ver los cartoons los sábados en las mañanas eran los noticieros, para saber lo que ocurría en el mundo muggle, pues en el trabaja.

En una noticia reciente, un tren que se dirigía a Londres se descarrilo cerca de Farborough a las 6:57 de esta mañana. Nuestro helicóptero se acerca al lugar del accidente.

Sonia subió el volumen, eran pocos los accidentes de trenes en Londres, en Inglaterra sobretodo, algo le decía que pusiera mucha atención. La imagen que transmitía el canal era horrorosa, el tren se había descarrilado al intentar dar una curva. En verdad la locomotora diesel y el primer vagón estaban prácticamente desechos. Todavía salía humo del incendio producido por el choque que se encontraba cerca al río.

¿Sabes algo de los sobrevivientes Mark? Pregunto el comentarista.

Christopher, en verdad son muy pocos, es algo trágico, por un motivo raro se nos impide bajar o acercarnos al lugar del accidente. Creemos que pudo ser un atentado...

Eso no fue un atentado - pensó Sonia al acercarse mas la toma del helicóptero, de la nada aparecían varios hombres de rescate, pero por un extraño motivo no acordaba haber visto automóviles y ambulancias llegar a la zona.

Acaban de llegar los primeros equipos de emergencia a la zona... al parecer si hay sobrevivientes.- comento Mark desde el helicóptero, los están sacando... Un grupo que parece ser de investigaciones de la policía se acerca a la locomotora y al primer vagón...

No son de la policía... ese es Lían Mathews, del departamento de accidentes mágicos... y el otro es ¡Dios! ¡ese es Barlishfe! ¡Michael!- chillo de pronto Sonia mientras se acercaba un reloj que se encontraba en su mesita de noche. Era un reloj que no mostraba las horas, sino las acciones. No era tan grande como el que tenia en casa de sus padres, pero fue lo primero que Michael compro para que ambos supieran donde se encontraba cada uno.

En el reloj, Sonia podía ver que la aguja que indicaba a Michael estaba en "peligro mortal". Cogió su bata, se cercioro que no había ninguno de los niños que suelen jugar cerca de la casa y desapareció, en busca de Michael.


End file.
